


Respect

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Psychic Hinata AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hinata might not like Kageyama, but this Kindaichi guy isn't making a good impression, either.





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> My pacing is probably way off due to not including some events that happened in canon (ie that one match that had decided whether or not Kageyama and Hinata could stay on the team). But oh well~!
> 
> Also this was originally just gonna be the part where Hinata revealed his powers to everyone else but I had to develop Kageyama's fanboy-ness some more because someone called him OOC when I talked about this AU on omegle. That really upset me and it's the reason I didn't update yesterday; I was just wallowing in uncertainty.
> 
> But I'm back now!! :D Enjoy, my darling readers!

It was just a week after the start of the school year when the Karasuno volleyball team had their first practice match.

Aoba Johsai, otherwise known as Seijoh, would be their first opponent.

On the bus ride over, Kageyama had whispered to Hinata about their plan. "You should do what you did at our match," he'd said, "and let them win the first set. Then have us win the other two."

Hinata had shrugged and said, "Okay," because he really didn't have much of another option.

The problem was, he didn't think it would be believable that Karasuno could win against Seijoh. He knew from his knowledge of other universes that they had a particularly powerful setter on that team - Oikawa - who would also have a powerful jump serve. There was no way that Seijoh would buy that they had won the match by their own means.

Granted, in other universes, they often did win through their own means, but... Hinata just had a bad feeling about using his powers this time.

But he'd promised that he would.

_Just be careful with it. Let them score plenty of points, and give them the first set. Easy._

* * *

"Ah, you're the guy Kageyama always talked about," one of the Seijoh members said, staring. "The one who beat our team last year." Hinata raised an eyebrow at the guy - Kindaichi.

"He talked about me?" he said, though not really surprised. With how fascinated Kageyama was with him, he would have to be an idiot to think that he wouldn't talk about him. He was more concerned that he had mentioned his powers than anything else.

"Yeah," Kindaichi said. "After you beat us, Kageyama pretty much threw himself into practice. He said he didn't think he'd ever get on your level, but he wanted to at least impress you." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking Hinata up and down. "Gotta say, at that height, I was surprised you beat us, too."

Of course he'd never get on Hinata's level. Hinata was at the level of a god. A god who didn't even care what level he was at.

"Kindaichi?" Kageyama said, approaching the two with a confused look. "You go here, now?"

"Yeah. I knew you were going to Karasuno, and... No offense, but I didn't wanna be anywhere near you by the time we graduated middle school."

"How is that not offensive?" Hinata whispered, but neither of the others seemed to hear him.

"Why not?" Kageyama asked, looking even more confused now.

"You ran us ragged!" Kindaichi said, as if that was obvious. "Run faster, jump higher! And it only got worse after we lost to this guy," he said, motioning towards Hinata. "Why do you think we called you the 'King of the Court'?"

Hinata frowned, and stepped up towards Kindaichi. He didn't like Kageyama by a longshot, but he didn't like this guy way more than that. Kageyama was being an oblivious idiot when he was mean - this guy  _knew_ what he was doing.

"We will destroy you in the match today," Hinata said in a low tone, not noticing the other Karasuno members approaching behind him. "I suggest you put your all into playing. Not that it would matter. We will destroy your team, and we will-"

"Hinata!" Sawamura snapped. "No threats!"

Hinata turned, glaring at his other teammates. "He was being mean to Kageyama," he said defensively.

That immediately shut the others up, seeing as they could sense how little Hinata liked Kageyama's general presence. It seemed that they were just pleased that Hinata was being nice (sort of), because they let it go.

"Those weren't even good threats," Kindaichi said with a dismissive wave of his hand, causing Hinata's eye to twitch in irritation. "I'll see you guys on the court."

As Hinata and Kageyama followed the others into the building, Hinata whispered to Kageyama, "Do I really have to let them win a set?"

Kageyama nodded, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Unfortunately." After a moment, he added, "Thanks for sticking up for me, Hinata-san."

"Shut up."

* * *

The match ended, with Karasuno winning two sets and Seijoh winning one - per Kageyama and Hinata's plan. Hinata had been careful, letting Seijoh score as many points as he could without letting them win or without pushing the match to go on for very long.

Afterward, though, someone was still suspicious.

But it wasn't the Seijoh members.

"It was just strange, Suga," Sawamura insisted. "One second I was thinking that the ball would land to my left, but then I realized it would land right and I received it just in time. It was..."

"You're just getting better instincts, Daichi," Sugawara said, patting Sawamura's shoulder. Hinata innocently ate his meat bun, averting his gaze from the discussion.

But then, Kageyama had to ruin it.

"Hinata-san," he whispered. "Maybe you should tell them."

"You say something, Kageyama?" Sugawara asked. He, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Sawamura turned to face the two.

Hinata cursed to himself. These guys wouldn't accept his powers as easily as Kageyama had. He shifted nervously, watching Kageyama hesitate.

When he waited too long, Hinata sighed. "I have psychic powers," he announced. "That's why we won the match today."

He saw the bewildered expressions. He heard the concerned thoughts.

"Sure you do," Sugawara eventually said, patting Hinata's shoulder. "Have you told a doctor about your, ah, powers, Hinata?"

Hinata glared, and then sighed. "I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." He looked around, searching for something light enough that it wouldn't cause too much harm. Then he looked down at the half-eaten meat bun in his hand, and sighed once more. What a waste of good food.

He let go of the meat bun with his hand, letting it float in the air using telekinesis.

One by one, his other teammates' expressions melted into ones of shock. Except Kageyama, who just watched with a proud smirk on his face.

"See?" Hinata said, just before a powerful migraine struck him. He dropped the meat bun onto the ground, and clutched at his head. Sugawara panicked, and Sawamura and Tanaka quickly guided him to a nearby bench - the others following close behind.

"Hinata-san? Are you okay?" Kageyama asked gently.

"Happens whenever I use my telekinesis. Well, this is a best case scenario. Sometimes it causes minor memory loss."

"Daichi, I need to talk to you," Sugawara said, looking genuinely stressed. He dragged Sawamura away from Hinata, and they began having a discussion. Hinata eyed them, knowing exactly what they were talking about but not wanting to call them out.

This meant he might be able to quit, after all.

"Were you born with your powers, Hinata?" Tsukishima asked, looking about as fascinated as Kageyama had when he first found out.

Hinata's response was an angry glare. Yamaguchi glared back, and Tsukishima just looked around, wondering what he'd done.

"Hinata," Sugawara said, approaching Hinata once more, Sawamura at his heels.

"Yes?"

"I don't think you should use your powers anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I even succeed in developing Kageyama's fanboy-ness? Yes, no, maybe so?
> 
> Oh well. I don't really care anymore.


End file.
